Even The Most Trusted People Can Betray
by princessanna990
Summary: Thor manages to convince Loki into joining him and his friends on a hunting trip out into the woods, but what Loki did not know was that he just agreed to one of the most horrid trips of his entire life. Warning: Contains rape / non-con and harsh language
1. Chapter 1

Hello! New story! Yay! **IMPORTANT:** Well it's only important if you want to know why the characters may be a teeny bit out of character. Loki, I choose to believe is 4 years younger than Thor and his friends, and that is partly why Thor's friends aren't very accepting of him. In this story Loki is 15, Thor is 19, and Thor's friends range from 18 to 19.

**Prequel: **

"Please!"

"No. Leave me."

"Brother, I beg of you!"

"Stop, leave me alone."

"Please!" Thor decided now was the best time to dramatically throw his entire wait across me, making us both fall to the hard floor. We tumbled down off the bed until I was smooshed between his body and the floor.

I grumbled angrily as I realized what he just stupidly did. "Thor, get off me." I said, it coming out far more pointed than I intended. I noticed him wince at the harshness of my tone but I decided to push past it. I futilely tried to force him off me, pushing and clawing with my hands.

"No, not until you accept!" He shouted too loud for my liking. Thor shifted his weight until he was straddling me, easily catching and holding my arms down.

"Thor!" I yelled at him, knowing I would not be physically able win this fight. Thor was strong. Very strong. "Thor, get off of me!"

He smiled, a loose chuckle shaking his chest. "You know the conditions that hold your freedom." He leaned down, purposefully making his body heavier on my chest. I squirmed uncomfortably under his mass weight, but could not even budge so much as an inch. "All you need is to accept, brother."

I tried moving once more, before finally giving up. I sighed exasperatingly, already regretting my decision of giving into what the big oaf wanted. "Fine." A huge, goofy smile spread across Thor's face. I rolled my eyes. "Fine. I agree to your stupid request."

Thor immediately rolled off me, finally letting me breathe properly. "Brother, this is wonderful!" He cheered. I sat up grudgingly, a small pain coming to my chest where Thor was previously sitting. Out my peripheral vision, I saw the large blonde swooping in for a bone-crushing hug, which, sadly, I got quite often.

"No, no, no!" I quickly said, holding my hands out, thinking that would actually stop him. But it didn't. Figures. He encased me in his meaty arms, squeezing so tight I couldn't help but let out a yelp of pain. From previous encounters, I knew it was best to just let him get his stupid hug than to try and fight him which only made him squeeze tighter.

And eventually he did release me. I took a gasp of air, hoping he would release I didn't like him holding me so tightly. I'm ok if he wants to hug me. That's what siblings do. But to squeeze the life out of them until they are sure they see the face of death is not ok. Although I don't think he noticed. He only continued to smile at me.

I looked into his sparkling blue eyes a moment longer before I turned away from him with full intentions to continue what I was doing until I was rudely interrupted. I looked for where my book had fallen from my hands when I was tackled to the ground.

"What are you doing?" I heard Thor ask from beside me. He sounded… shocked.

I furrowed my eyebrows, not entirely sure if I did so because of Thor's reaction or because I couldn't locate where my book had dropped. "I am searching for my book." I answered, climbing to my hands and knees and searching under the big, wooden bed. Nothing. Where could it possibly be?

"Brother! Why do you spend such useless time in your books when we have a marvelous journey ahead of us to prepare for?" I could just hear that gleaming smile in his voice. I ignored his question, figuring my answer would have little importance to him as he had proven himself to be quite thick headed. I pulled out from under the bed, trying to imagine the next place a book could be hiding.

We both sat in silence, or at least I thought we were both sitting, before I felt two hands grab my arms from behind and pull me to my feet. I hate how he could just so easily throw me around like a child's doll. I spun around to face him, anger filling my features. But my scowl immediately lost its power when I saw the pure bliss in his eyes.

My face dropped into a questioning glance, and eyebrow lifting itself. He was smiling at me. Not just a happy smile, which he often wore, but this smile had depth. It had meaning. He brought his arm up, his hand gliding to curve around the back of my neck, a gesture he did ever since I can remember.

His happiness radiated from him and I felt myself also feeling to need to at least grin in response. He laughed as I accidently let a small smile slip. Ah, what the hell. I let myself smile back at him, a feeling of delight dash inside me. He pulled me in closer to him, leaving a few inches of breathing space. He spoke softly, his voice making me feel comforted and safe. "Loki, I am truly happy you are coming with us."

What? Us? Who is us? I felt my smile falter as his words sank in. "Us?" I meekly asked, not sure I wanted to know the answer. I watched as Thor's smile was replaced with a look of confusion.

"Yes of course us. Lady Sif and the Warriors Three will be coming along, also." He looked at me as if I should have known all along. And I really should have. I don't know why I thought it would have been just him and me. How selfish of me. I inwardly laughed at myself. The Mighty Thor would never leave home without his faithful companions at his side.

I pulled away from his embrace, my eyes fleeting to the ground. I finally spotted my forgotten book lying beside the Thunderer's dirty boots. I sighed. Of course Thor just had to walk into my room, tracking mud all the way. "Is that alright?" Thor asked. I quickly pulled my thoughts back to the conversation as I bent down and picked up the book.

"Yes." I said without looking at him. "I meerly assumed it would have just been you and me." I opened the book, frowning at how now some of the ancient book's pages were bent. I smoothed them out as I stepped towards the bed, sitting down on it with a bounce.

Thor turned to face me from where he stood. I didn't look to him, but I could tell he was upset by the way he hesitantly began to speak. "Well, I could ask them to stay if that is what you like."

I looked up from my book. "Do not be foolish Thor." I said and inwardly chuckled at the face he made in return. "I am completely fine with your friends accompanying us on our hunt."

That familiar grin spread across his face again and I looked back down at my book. It wasn't until later that I realized I had made a horrible, horrible mistake in agreeing to ever come on the dreaded journey into the far off woods of Asgard.

**Read and review and the Fanfiction fairy will bless you with dreams of cupcakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed. I didn't know why I ever thought this to be a good idea. I entered the vestibule, following after Thor who led the way. All of them, Thor, the Warriors Three, and Lady Sif laughed amongst themselves. One of them probably told some idiotic joke with a senseless punch line that had sent them into their fit of giggles.

Of course no one bothered to tell me the joke. Like always. But I didn't care. It would most likely be a waste of my time anyway. I glanced around the room, looking for the stable boys to arrive with our steeds.

As if sensing my earnestness, the three stable boys turned the corner, each guiding a horse at both sides. Thor was delivered his horse first; a mighty white stallion with golden string weaved into its mane. Then I was next. The same stable boy led a black stallion to my side, offering a hand to help me up.

I ignored his gesture and lifted my foot, making sure to place it securely in the stirrup before hauling myself onto the saddle. I don't need a servant's help to mount a steed. The stable boy awkwardly reclined his hand and moved to the next person in line.

Once I was seated comfortably on my horse, I took time to adjust the saddlebags and such, verifying they would not fall off once I departed. Satisfied with my work, I turned back forward with a sigh, ready to begin this trip and get it over with.

"Are you nervous, brother?" Thor laughed as he walked his horse to stand next to mine. He sat mightily on his steed, portraying the valiant look of royalty. Often I had resented this about him, but today I could not bring myself to care.

"Hardly." I said; trying to keep my voice rid of the anguish I was truly feeling. "I just hope you know what you are doing." This was the first time any of us had attempted to track a leucrocuta, let alone kill one. They weren't extremely dangerous, but they had a mouth so large it could bite you in half in one swift movement.

Thor's eyes popped open, making his whole face form a funny shape. I chuckled as he brought a hand to his heart in a feign hurt. "Have I ever led you astray, brother?" Yes. He has got me into just as much trouble as I have done myself.

"Well," I turned by eyes away, drawing out the word in remembrance. "There was that time when you thought escaping over the garden wall would be a bright idea."

"And it was!" He shouted, his laugh booming through the room. "We climbed over the wall and spent the whole night outside of the palace!" Everyone was now seated on their horses and ready to leave. The stable boys opened the gate at the far entrance as both Thor and I spurred our steeds to move forward.

"And if I remember correctly," Thor continued as we breached the gate, moving to the sunny outdoors. "You were scared of climbing the wall."

I rolled my eyes. Of course that's how he remembered it. "I was not scared of climbing, I was scared of falling." At the time, I had barely been able to climb the garden's trees without great difficulty. How was I supposed to climb up a towering stonewall?

"Yes, but I told you to trust me, brother. I told you if you fell, I would catch you!" Thor was now smiling uncontrollably, as we lead our horses down a cobble path to the outer wall of the city.

"I did trust you, Thor. And then I fell and broke my arm." I replied flatly, still feeling a little resentment at Thor's failed promise. I didn't have to look at my brother to know I had wiped his cheeky smile off his face. I took a little pride in that.

"Oh stop being so irritable, Loki." Volstagg laughed from behind me. "It would do you well to get out of that stuffy library you seem so very fond of."

I didn't respond but only continued to look at the smooth rocks of the path beneath. "Volstagg is right." Fandral agreed, voicing his opinion on the matter. "Now you get to employ your time with us, an uh-" I heard him pause and laugh to himself. "Spend a little time with me."

I scoffed in disgust at his suggestion. Fandral had always been one for the maidens, but recently he had been taking both young ladies and men into his bed. Because of this he thought automatically I would be begging to lay with him, but obviously that would never happen in a million years!

"Fandral, when will you give up?" Sif commented, annoyance evident in her voice. "Loki is not interested." Fandral had made many advances on me before, that now no one paid much mind to it. It had become normal for the older teen to ask me to bed with him. And it had become normal for me to reject him.

"I will not stop until the lovely prince has experienced how talented I am in the sheets." Fandral shouted, making sure I heard his oath of tenacity. I rolled my eyes; mocking the idea Fandral would ever be good enough to get someone of such high standard like me. I am royalty after all.

Thankfully, Fandral said no more on the matter as we were now approaching the outer wall. The ancient wall had been built at the very start of Asgard and has kept out many beasts and enemies that are not welcome into the golden city. No one has ever breeched its defenses and by the looks of it, no one will. It was constantly guarded night and day by guards who were specially trained for the job. Just one look at them and you would know they are very serious about the security of Asgard and her people.

We arrived at the foot of the wall, two guards walking to meet us. "Your highnesses." They both said in unison as they dropped to one knee in respect.

"We wish to travel to the eastern forest. Let us pass." Thor sternly commanded and immediately the guards obeyed. The large golden gates slowly creaked open as they swung out, revealing golden meadows filled with summer blossoms.

I silently gasped in awe at the beauty of the nature. The sun shone down, spreading its golden rays onto the red and purple flowers as the gentle wind blew the tall grass, bringing a refreshing breeze. In the far off horizon I could just make out the dark line of the Eastern forest.

I could have staid there forever, inhaling the delightful scent of the buds if it were not for the dust kicked up in my face as everyone else's steeds took off. Realizing they were leaving without me, I quickly kicked my horse, making him whiney at the sudden action, but nonetheless, running off after them.

OOOOO

"Can we take a rest?" Volstagg whined. Everyone groaned in exasperation as the redhead asked yet again within the past ten minutes. "I am getting sore from riding too long."

"As I have stated before," Thor irritably answered. I could tell he was obviously getting tired of Volstagg's constant complaining. "If we reached the forest by nightfall, we will have a better chance at locating the game tomorrow."

Volstagg groaned out once more. "But I am weary. We have been riding for hours! Even the steeds are starting to tire." He motioned to his horse who was walking slowly at the back of the group.

"It is your horse alone, Volstagg, who tires." Hogun snarked as he reached across the gap between their two horses, poking the redhead's plump stomach. "If you could manage what you eat, maybe we would be at the forest by now."

"Are you suggesting it is my fault I was handed the laziest horse?" Volstagg hollered, his voice making me wince. I was tired. We _had_ been riding for hours, and truthfully I wished to rest also. But Thor seemed determined to get to his destination so I kept my mouth shut.

"Do not blame the poor stallion." Fandral cut in. "I would be just as tired if I had to carry _you _around." Then the whole fight broke out. All three of the warriors shouted at each other, occasionally bringing Sif into the fight. Thor started yelling at them to stop their feud, but they were too loud to hear him.

I groaned at all the bickering, wishing this day to just end, but we still had a good half hour before we reached the woods. I took a deep breath, trying to focus my thoughts on something useful, like what little I actually knew about the leucrocuta. I had tried to read as much as I could about the animal before we left, but I wasn't given much time before Thor had grabbed my book and tossed it aside, telling me I had to pack the necessities for the trip.

What would these fools do without me? I smiled softly, thinking about what would happen if I hadn't come on this trip, but instead remained at the palace. They would probably get lost in the woods and then eaten by some mysterious creature, considering I was the only one who cared to memorize Asgard's maps and learn what actually lived out in these woods.

Plus, I was always there to veil us in smoke, or to blind a mighty beast if things got too out of hand, which always allowed us to escape and evidently save our lives. But they thought little of my magic. They always said, "Magic is for cowards and you should learn to wield a sword like us, Loki." Well without my magic, we all would have been dead long ago.

I focused my attention back to the events at hand and realized the bickering had settled down to Volstagg pouting in the back as the rest of the group had a smug smile pulling at their faces. I presumed Volstagg had lost this battle.

We were almost at the frontline of the trees, much to my relief when Thor, being the natural leader and oldest of the group, started giving out orders as to who would do what when camp was to be set up. Like usual, the Warriors three would set up all the sleeping supplies, Lady Sif would gather water, Thor would plan what our day would be like tomorrow, and I would start the fire. I always thought I had the easiest job, seeing that I could just use my magic to spark the fire to life.

After we arrived at the border of the forest and the meadow, we climbed off our tired horses and set up camp. Thankfully every task was accomplished relatively fast and we all crawled into our makeshift beds for the night. Although I was exhausted and wishing I was back in my bed in the palace, I had trouble falling asleep. As soon as my head had hit my pillow, my body instantly felt like it weighed a ton, but my mind kept running.

I couldn't help but think of all the possible things that could happen tomorrow. Will we have the power to kill the leucrocuta? Will we even be able to find one? I restlessly turned to my side, hoping I could find a spot comfortable enough to send my thoughts to sleep.

I let my eye wonder to where the roaring fire once burned but now only left a few heated coals in its place. I could hear Volstagg snoring heavily and Hogun grumbling in his sleep. It's as if Hogun the Grim still finds ways to be negative even in his dreams!

I quietly laughed at myself, as I rolled back over onto my back. I stared up into the sky seeing thousands of sparkling stars shinning down on us. I had read about those stars. It was said, for every star in the sky is a soul lost in battle. It saddened me to see so many stars, knowing where they came from.

Suddenly I heard a rustling come from the darkness of the trees. I immediately sat up from my bed, staring into the darkness, trying to see what was making the noise. I couldn't see anything past the first few trees due to the only light coming from the moon above. I glanced around our campsite, seeing no one else awake.

The noise came again, and this time I slowly drew my fur blanket off my body, standing up from the ground. I kept my eyes trained on the darkness as I walked towards the dense forest. A feeling of suspense washed over me and I thought about turning back. The noise stopped as I enter the trees, and it became harder and harder to see in the pitch-black night.

I wasn't sure if it was from the moonlight or my tired eyes, but out of the corner of my vision I could have sworn I saw black shadows running swiftly about. I kept walking, by entire body starting to tremble. I told my self it was from the cold of the night.

I listened carefully for the noise, and could faintly hear it leading me farther into the wood. I suddenly realized I had walked in here defenseless. But I didn't care. I kept walking forward, following the suspicious rustling, wondering where it could possibly lead me. The noise continued and I felt an irresistible urge to find what it was.

But suddenly I felt something grab me from behind, quickly covering my mouth and dragging me backwards with it. I tried to scream and kick but my attacked was muffling all my cries for help. It dragged me further and further back until I realized I was in the clear, out of the forest. I was dropped onto the ground making me grunt in pain.

I quickly scrambled to my feet, spinning around to face my attacker. But I was met with the face of Fandral. He must have seen my astonishment and quickly covered my mouth again as I opened it to speak.

"Quiet! You will wake the others." He scolded, his voice hushed to the point I had to strain my ears to hear him. My heart was still pounding in my chest as I nodded acceptingly. He removed his hand and I immediately took a deep breath, trying to calm my heartbeat.

I opened my mouth again, but before I even had a chance to speak, Fandral smacked the side of my head. "You idiot!" He screeched in his whispered voice. "You of all people should know better than to travel alone in the dark into the forest without a weapon!"

My mouth fell open as I tried to find a suitable response. I know what I had been doing wasn't smart but when Fandral said it aloud, it only made it sound all the worse. "I- I know." I dumbly said.

"You are lucky I was awake to come a save you! You do not know what is lurking out in the forest." He said, using a finger to poke my chest roughly. He seemed angry with me, which is a foreign thing. I don't think Fandral had ever been angry with me before now. He had always been nice and flirty, but now he seemed like I had committed some terrible crime.

I quickly glanced over his shoulder, seeing the rest of the group sleeping soundly. I looked back to him, swallowing the lump in my throat. "I apologize, Fandral. I had not meant to wake you."

He stared into my eyes, making me feel very uncomfortable under his steady gaze. He sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair before he mumbled, "It is alright."

I gave a curt nod, before walking around him, moving towards my forgotten bed. But before I even took three steps, I felt a hand latch around my arm. I turned back to see Fandral, pulling me back towards him. I looked down to see his tan hand around my frail arm. "Loki." He said lowly, as he leaned down to my ear. "You owe me."

What? Owe him? For what? I looked up to him with a questioning glance as he smiled softly. "I saved your life. Now you must repay me." He wrapped his other arm around my waist, pulling our bodies together.

He quickly leaned down, pressing his lips to mine. My eyes widened, as everything seemed to stop. He closed his eyes when he started to move his lips against mine. I didn't know what to do! Fandral was… was kissing me!

I got my wits together and pulled both my hands to his chest, pushing hard. His body flung off mine as I realized I had pushed him to the ground. He looked up at me with wide eyes before I turned and ran to the campsite, quickly slipping under my blanket and shutting my eyes.

My lips tingled and my heart was thudding in my chest all over again. I was breathing heavily and realized I probably sounded like some fat man who had just tried to run in a race. I heard movement around me and come to the conclusion that Fandral was probably getting into his bed.

He didn't disturb me as he lay down, and I turned away from him, keeping my eyes squeezed tightly shut. I forced myself to breath slowly as I attempted to fall asleep.

**If you review, I'll make sure to continue this story. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

The day had started out normal. Everyone awoke around the same time and we all ate breakfast in peace, laughing and telling jokes about each other. After our meal was finished, we packed up, and saddled our horses, preparing to enter the forest. I hadn't told anyone about the strange noise I heard last night or any of the events that followed it. I presumed Fandral had kept his mouth shut also, because he acted as if nothing had happened.

I hadn't thought too much about Fandral's kiss. I knew he always fancied me, and he said I owed him, so I suppose that was what he wanted for payment. After all, it was just a kiss. It's not like it meant anything.

My attention had been brought back to the present when I heard my brother calling my name. "What?" I asked as I turned to face him. He looked at me weirdly with an expression I could not place. Everyone was looking at me. What? Did I miss something?

"Loki, were you even paying attention?" Thor asked. I now recognized his expression to be one of disbelief. Crap. What were they talking about? I quickly searched my memory for the conversation that took place right before I zoned them out. They had been talking about which type of weapon was easiest to wield. Ah that's right. Those types of questions never interested me.

"Yes, of course." I lied, adding a smile, hoping Thor would believe it. He still looked unsure but he continued on anyway.

"Well, then what have you to say on the matter?" He asked, all the others still watching me intently. I shifted my weight on the saddle, it suddenly becoming very uncomfortable.

"Uh, the matter?" I meekly asked. I had no clue what was happening. And why in all the nine realms would my opinion matter. They never took my comments into consideration before. Usually Thor would be the only one to ask my opinion and I'm sure he only did so because I'm his little brother.

"Yes. What have you to say about the leucrocuta?" Thor clarified, his face clearly showing he knew I wasn't paying attention.

"Well, the leucrocuta can mimic a human voice." I started, trying to recall what little I read about the beast. "And they posses a very large mouth, with hundreds of razor sharp teeth."

"What use is it to know what type of teeth it has?" Sif asked as she defiantly crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I care only how we are to take down the beast."

"I agree with Sif." Hogun nodded from his place between Volstagg and Fandral.

"Alright." I said, clearly seeing no one was going to listen to anything I said unless it aided them. "The leucrocuta has a lack of intelligence. It is fast and has powerful jaws, but it acts before it thinks." Much like my brother. I inwardly laughed at my own joke before continuing. "So, I believe if we use the strategy of distraction and ambush, we will easily be able to pursue the beast."

I finished my speech, and everyone stayed silent. They all looked to be in thought, but what where they thinking about? It's not like it is a hard concept. I laughed, once again, to myself as I thought about how minimal their intellect was outside of sword fighting and mead.

But eventually, Thor clapped his hands, smiling towards his friends, "Then it is decided!" Good! I was hoping Thor would actually listen to my advice for once instead of just running straight at the animal, hoping to kill it with pure force. "Lady Sif and the Warriors Three will distract the beast as my brother and I kill it from behind!"

What? Thor chose _me_ to fight along side him? Why? Why would he choose me over his friends? I- I don't understand. I glanced at the others to see they were just as surprised as me, but they said nothing, probably because they knew it was better to just go with the plan than to question Thor's judgment.

I looked back to Thor just in time to see him laugh in my face. "You look surprised, brother!"

No duh! But I couldn't tell him why. I shook my head, ridding my mind of all its racing thoughts. "You chose wisely." I smirked, glancing at his friends as I boasted, "You know I am much more talented in stealth than those clamoring fools."

Thor laughed loudly, before he looked down at me playfully, "Loki, you should not say such mean things to our friends."

_Our_ friends? They are _your_ friends. They only tolerate the mere presence of me because you ask them to. I looked to said 'friends' to see them bitterly biting their tongues. Good. They were mean to me. They could use a little insulting.

But before any fight could break out, Thor began speaking again. He talked about how they were going to find a leucrocuta. I sighed, knowing this could take some time, but this time I made sure to keep myself partially listening to their conversation.

Eventually we started moving on our imaginary path again. As we rode through the wood, everyone kept pointing out signs and tracks they thought belonged to the leucrocuta, saying how they think the beast went this way or that.

And it seemed like forever until Thor suddenly stopped his horse right in front of mine, causing me to almost crash into him. I yanked my reigns back, barley missing Thor by an inch.

I wanted to shout at him, asking him what the hell did he think he was doing, and I would have if it weren't for the single finger he held to his lips. "Shh." He whispered, his voice becoming serious. "Listen."

Everyone fell silent as I perked my ears for noise. A faint shrieking, if you could call it that, could be heard. What was it? It sounded like a cross between a laughing child and a whining thunder storm. No. It sounded exactly like Volstagg's stomach when he was forced to skip dinner one night. I rolled by eyes at the memory of how distraught Volstagg had been that night. He had complained so much that he strained his voice, and had to go to the healers.

Thor twisted the upper half of his body as much as he could, turning to face the rest of us. "Do you hear that?" He whispered as he pointed his hand towards the trees to our left.

I could not see his friends behind me, but they must have given some form of contentment as Thor smiled broadly. "It sounds like the beast." He said as he climbed down his horse, his feet reaching the ground.

How could he possible know it was a leucrocuta making the sound? For all he knows, it could just be a nest of wasps. But it didn't sound like the insects. It was definitely an animal. But still. It could be a bear or a great cat. It could be anything!

I heard the others climbing off their steeds behind me. Ugh, of course. None of them were smart enough, like me, to actually consider that the noise wasn't the doing of a leucrocuta.

I silently prayed to the norns as I got off my horse, pleading with them to spare our lives. I already had doubt that we could actually kill the leucrocuta, but I was even more skeptical if we would be eaten by whatever was making the screeching, if it was a leucrocuta at all.

Thor motioned for us to follow him as he crept forward, weaving between the thick trees. I walked soundlessly, ensuring to place my feet with care. But as for the others… well they were not noisy, but they weren't exactly quiet either. Hogun and Fandral kept bumping into each other, which caused them to push the other and grumble at him. Sif's sword, which was brand new and a little big for her, would thwack against a tree, causing a ringing to spread through the forest. And all the while Volstagg's stomach would not stop growling! I told him that eating three pheasants for breakfast would not sit well. It would be a miracle if not every beast in the entire forest hadn't heard us!

I was about to turn around and tell Lady Sif to be more careful with her new blade when she accidently smacked it against yet another tree, when I heard Thor quietly laugh ahead of me. I looked to see what would be so funny at a time like this, when I saw him crouched to the ground.

I snuck up next to him, bending down just as he had and look straight ahead. I gasped. In the middle of the woods was a clearing of trees, filled with bright green grass and- the leucrocuta! How- how is that possible? In all the nine realms, what were our chances of finding the rare leucrocuta on our first day of tracking the beast! I just- it's not- it doesn't seem real!

"This was much easier than I had presumed." Thor chuckled from beside me. I did not respond as I stared on, my mouth falling open in awe on its own accord. I had seen drawings of the leucrocuta but the actual thing in real life was much more terrifying.

The beast looked like a giant, spotted hound with four black hooves. Its long thin tale curled and spun around in the air; the fur at the tip swatting at pesky gnats buzzing near its face. But the thing that stood out most was the large, yellow, sinister smile plastered on its face. I had read that the evil grin, which spread from ear to ear, was known for calling people into the dark woods right before slaughtering them. I involuntarily shivered at the thought of stumbling upon that thing in the woods at night.

Currently, the beast was lounging in the sun, licking the underside of its leg, as seven little pups ran around. A female? The pups, I'm guessing, are young leucrocutas, so the older one must be their mother- unless it's the father. I could not tell. The beast stopped what it was doing as it slowly pointed its keen nose directly where we were crouching. My heart stopped as it sniffed the air, its eyes expertly searching through the dense trees.

I heard Thor moving beside me. I glanced at him to see what he was thinking, only to see him looking back at the group. I quickly looked back to the leucrocuta to see it standing up from its leafy bed. Shit. It smelled us!

I tried to stand up quickly as possible without being detected. The leucrocuta still had its eyes pointed towards us as I slowly turned around. I saw Thor using his hands to point and motion, making an unspoken agreement amongst the rest of the group. I quickly stepped aside as Lady Sif and the Warriors three wielded their weapons, preparing themselves for battle, and pushing their way towards the clearing where the beast was now pacing back in forth. The last of the pups scrambled to where the older had been previously laying, all seven of them huddling together.

My heart started beating wildly in my chest as I realized this was it. I was about to take on a leucrocuta, who, probably, was very protective at the moment, considering the young it was watching after. I felt Thor sling his arm around my shoulders as he whispered to me, "Are you excited, Loki?"

I nodded half mindedly, not once taking my eyes off the beast. I watched attentively as the four, trained fighters approached the last line of trees hiding them from the sight of the leucrocuta. They looked back at us, waiting for Thor's signal.

"Come, brother." Thor pulled my lean arm, forcing me to follow him as he trudged around the clearing, through the wood to other side. The leucrocuta was becoming very antsy, its hair standing straight up on its back. It had started growling and hissing as it walked the perimeter of the clearing, its yellow teeth bearing.

Thor smiled as he gave his signal across the small field to the waiting warriors. I could barely see them in the shade of the trees, but Hogun signaled back right before they all charged out, yelling at the beast. The leucrocuta jumped at the sudden attack, but then immediately charged at the group. The warriors split apart, running in different directions, causing the beast to pick only one to chase. It roared loudly as it was struck from behind with the doubled sided blade of Lady Sif.

I gulped nervously as it roared again, this time in anger as it wildly spun around, apparently not affected from Sif's attack. I could see the leucrocuta's pups cowering in the bed made of leaves, each one of them shaking wildly. They were scared. I felt my heart drop at the thought of them loosing their parent. I almost contemplated the thought of just abandoning the hunt altogether! The pups were still young and would die without someone to care for them.

But I did not even get the chance to step away as Thor gripped my shoulder firmly. He turned me towards him, a sparkling smile playing at his lips. "This, brother, will be storied and will be told to our great grandchildren!" My mind raced for a response but all that came out was an unsure mumble. I suppose Thor took that as my agreement as he slapped my back once, before running into the battle. I stood there for a moment, before I slipped my hand into a hidden pocket, grabbing one of my many throwing daggers and running after my brother.

**Review or PM me if you have any ideas or requests for the when poor Loki gets raped. **


	4. Chapter 4

"We be drinking till the sun rises!" They all sang in unisons as their mugs clashed together, making the bubbly ale splash up and spill to the ground. "And we be drinking even after it sets!"

With that final line of the song, Thor and all his friends shouted out right before they lifted their ale and downed it in one gulp. When they finished, all of them tossed their cups to the side, not caring where they landed.

I sighed as I found myself in yet another one of these stupid celebrations. We had managed to successfully kill the leucrocuta, even if it had taken many unsuccessful attempts at first, but now the great beast lies dead, rotting somewhere in the forest; the only proof that we had actually slain the beast was the rancid heart sitting in Thor's bag. He had planned to keep it and take it to our father in hopes to gain his praise.

Of course father will approve. He approves of everything Thor does. Thor is the perfect son! The golden prince of Asgard! No. Stop. I don't need to think about such things. I can be just as good as Thor.

I felt myself sigh once more, as Thor and the Warriors Three started to make fun of Lady Sif. They were playing of course; they never meant anything they said. And Sif knew it too. She would punch them jokingly on the shoulder and tell them to watch their words if they valued their lives.

It made me feel good to know they had decided to pick on her instead of me tonight. I'm not so sure I could handle all their rude remarks right now. I came on this trip to satisfy my brother's want, but so far this trip has been kind of bland. I'm sure it would have been more interesting for me if we actually had a purpose to this trip other than "for the sake of adventure" as Thor had put it.

Right now I could be home, in bed, snuggled up in warm fur blankets, reading a good book. But instead I'm sitting on a rotting log, in the middle of the woods, surrounded by ale and idiots.

I let my gaze wander as Hogun began one of his scary tales. I loved stories, but Hogun's were a little too disturbing for my taste. All they consisted of was suicide and murder. But what could I expect from a person so grim all the time? He hardly ever cracked a smile. I suppose that's what makes his stories so enchanting to the others.

But ever since we had killed the beast, and brought it back to our camp, I could not shake the feeling that I was being watched. It unnerved me and made my stomach churn uncomfortably. I slowly turned to look at the group, hoping to eliminate my uneasiness, to see Fandral staring directly at me, his eyes glazed over in what I feared to be lust. We locked eyes; his smirk never faltering as he slowly took a swig of his new mug of ale.

I swiftly broke the gaze, looking out into the dark forest instead. Fandral had really been acting strange ever since this trip started. He's been acting more… persistent than usual. He had been constantly complementing me on my appearance and sneaking dirty comments to me. The things he would say to me were utterly disgusting and even a bit scary. I shook my head of the uncomforting thoughts, trying my best to ignore the feeling of his greedy eyes watching me.

Instead I focused on the shadows dancing around in the light from the flames of the fire. I tried to follow all their movements as they flickered, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Fandral stand from his seat. I gulped down the growing lump in my throat as he made his way over to me. I cast a fleeting glance to the rest of the group, all of them apparently not noticing Fandral's absence for they were too engrossed in the tale being told.

He was about to sit down when suddenly, out of the blue, a shriek howl pierced through the night. I instantly sat up straight, my hand instinctively reaching toward my dagger.

All noise made by the group had ceased as we listened for the noise to repeat. I glanced around our camp, my gaze flicking over everyone's face. Thor's eyes locked with mine before something changed in his face. Oh no.

"Brother, no." I said as I stood. Worry, mixed with panic, fell from my chest into the bottom of my stomach. "I know that look. Thor this is a bad idea." I stepped around Fandral as I moved closer to Thor, my hands reaching out towards him, somehow hoping to stop his ideas from progressing any further.

"Nonsense, Loki!" Thor claimed as he pushed right past me, striding in the direction that the noise came from. He paused as he looked into the dense forest, looking as if he could see right through it all. He quickly spun around, "Friends, we have slain a mighty beast today." He delayed as a grin slowly etched itself on his face. "What say you if we slay another?"

"Thor, this is stupid! We do not know what that was or what else could be out there!" I stepped forward once again, trying to make Thor's attention on me. "Lest I say it is dark and we know not our way around this wood." The wailing howl sounded again, this time much louder than before. Thor's smile reappeared, as he obviously made up his mind. Curse his stubbornness. Some day it will be the end of him.

"Come, my friends." Thor waved to the group, beckoning them to follow him as he strode to where our horses were feeding on the grass. "We will slay this animal and bring home not one, but two hearts to lay before my father!" At this, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three shouted in agreement and followed Thor.

I watched in dumbfounded shock as they began to mount their steeds. "Are you not coming, brother?" Thor looked down at me from atop his horse, his smile faltering. Oh for the Norns sake! Stop and think! He was most likely riding off to his ultimate death!

I defiantly shook my head, my arms crossing in front of my chest. "I will not partake in such a foolish task. I have no wish to die." A booming laugh came from Thor as he clutched a hand around his stomach.

"Loki!" He forced out between his laughs. "We will not die from a cowardice animal that only shows its face at night!" He continued laughing, which became very annoying very fast. I bit my tongue and quietly waited for him to finish.

"If you wish not to come, then Sif, the Warriors Three, and I will catch this beast without you." Thor finally said after his redundant laughing spree.

"Fine." I mumbled back, my eyes dropping to the dirt. I care not to admit it, but his words hurt. He's my brother! Sure brother's joke and make fun of each other, but to have him laugh in my face sent a stinging pang straight to my heart.

I turned back to the campsite as I heard the beating of the horses' hooves pounding at the ground. They rode away quickly but they still left a mighty big cloud of dust in their place. I coughed as the dirt in the air tickled the back of my throat.

I felt like a complete deject as I slowly walked to my place by the fire and sat down. The campsite was unnaturally quiet now and I felt alone; no one was making jokes or telling scary stories or eating all the food and it just felt wrong. A shiver ran down my spine as I felt something.

I instinctively froze in my spot, the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end. I sensed another presence. I felt it watching me; my every move. A small sweat broke out as fear gushed into my mind. What was here? Something is here. Something is going to kill me!

My heart started beating rapidly as I heard its footsteps moving closer to me. It walked quietly but I could still hear as it stopped right behind me. My breathing halted; I felt its hot breath go down my neck. Suddenly it grabbed both my arms from behind, its meaty hands spinning me around.

I screamed in terror as I blindly swung at the savage attacker. I heard it growl angrily as I managed to claw my target. "Loki!" It yelled ferociously as it shook me back and forth. I could hear the pure anger seeping from its voice.

I hesitantly opened my eyes and could not help but gasp. "Fandral!" I shouted, half in surprise, half in anger he would scare me like that. My eyes quickly darted to the long claw marks reaching from his left temple down to his right cheek. My anger dissipated at the sight of what I just did to him. "Fandral, I apologize!" I tried to lift my hand to the wound, but he was still holding my shoulders in a tight grasp, making any movement of my arms painful. "I did not know it was you!"

He didn't respond but chose to roughly let go of my arms instead, causing me to almost loose my balance. He turned away from me as I stood from the log. "Fandral I am sorry. I had not meant to harm you." I said quietly, not sure if I should be trying harder to gain his attention.

His back was still turned to me, his hands touching his wound. The wound I gave him. A horrible feeling of guilt washed over me, causing me to feel like I had to make it better.

I took the three steps that were separating us till I was by his side. "Fandral, this is my fault. I had thought you went along with all the others. I assumed I was alone." He still refused to look at me. I bit my lip when I laid my hand on his shoulder, not really sure what I was supposed to do. "Is there anything I can do to make it better?"

I held my breath as he lifted his head, his hands falling down to his sides. His eyes slowly turned to me. I don't know why, but a tingle of nervousness swelled in my stomach. Why was I nervous? This is Fandral! A friend. I have known him for over six hundred years!

Maybe it was the way he was looking at me with those hungry eyes, seeming as if they could see right into my mind, reading everything I thought about. Or maybe it was the eerie smile growing on his lips, stretching across his cheeks.

"Make it better?" He asked, his tone wickedly sweet. He slowly turned his shoulders till he was completely facing me. "You mean pay me back?"

"Well, yes I suppose it could be called payment." I said quickly, letting my eyes fall to the ground in thought. I'm not really sure why it mattered what it was called, but I suppose to him it was all the difference. I looked back up to him, he being a few good inches taller than me. "What is it that you wish for payment?" I asked, but this time it wasn't guilt that I felt, but dread.

What could Fandral possibly want? Ale? Women? Gold? I could give him all of these, seeing as I am a prince. All those things had never seemed of much importance to me, but to others they were the most precious things in all the nine realms.

"I wish to have you." He said, taking a step closer. Our chests were now barely apart, and I could feel his breath on my face. Me? He wants me? What does that even mean? Surely he cannot be talking about… sex. I am not of age. And he barely is! Plus, we are both male!

Despite the new fear shaking my body, I played my best smile as I nodded my head in agreement. A kiss. That is all he got last time he wanted his 'payment.' So perhaps that is all it will take. A kiss.

I quickly leaned up, my hands coming around to the sides of his face. I pressed our lips together and immediately I felt something pierce my gut. It was a feeling of… I don't know… it felt wrong. All of this felt so wrong.

I didn't see Fandral's response to my kiss, for my eyes were closed, but I assumed he liked it as his hands snaked around my hips. He began to kiss back, his tongue gliding along my bottom lip. My eyes shot open as he slipped a few fingers underneath the waistband of my pants.

I pulled away from the kiss and his too friendly hands. I quickly wiped his saliva from my mouth, the demand to throw up growing fast. He looked at me, I'm guessing, in agitation as he stepped closer to me. I instinctively took a step back.

"Loki." He growled.

"No." I immediately said, not even sure why. But the way he was looking at me made me feel cornered and unprotected. "No, Fandral." I repeated. "I gave you your kiss, now leave me alone."

"I have been lusting after you for six hundred seventy-nine years, Loki." He said, continuing to walk towards me as I walked back. If I was being completely honest with myself, his gaze wasn't the thing that was scaring me most. I had seen him plenty of times staring at me like that, inspecting me closely. It was his smile that terrified me. It wasn't a smile that was filled with happiness and cheer but instead his sick grin was fueled by dirty thoughts and bad intentions.

I gulped nervously as the older teenager's eyes started to roam by body. "You made me wait six hundred seventy-nine years!" He shouted making me jump unexpectedly. He suddenly took two big steps, closing the gap between us.

I franticly tried to push him away, but he caught my arms and pulled my body against his. Oh gods. Was that- oh gods. I felt his growing lump press against my thigh, as he pushed me against the nearest tree.

He leaned down, nibbling on my ear. "I want more than a kiss, babe." He said, his hands coming down to my hips once more. "And I will get it."

**Cliff hanger ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

My mind was racing, my head buzzing, my vision spinning. I couldn't concentrate. He had me pushed up against a tree, the pointy bark pressing into my back. His lips were on me. All over me. Sucking. Kissing. Biting.

"I want more than a kiss, babe." He breathed seductively into my ear, his hands moving to my hips. I stood perfectly still, as if I was paralyzed. His needy hands moved around to the back of my waist, gripping onto my butt firmly. It hurt, but I couldn't even make a sound.

His tone suddenly turned harsh. "And I will get it." He quickly bit down onto my neck, obviously making sure to draw blood. I cried out in pain as I felt his canines sink into my flesh. But just as fast as he did it, he finished. His hard teeth were replaced with soft kisses, making me moan in pain.

"Oh?" He pulled away from my neck, only to kiss my forehead instead. "You like that?" He said in between sloppy kisses all over my forehead, cheeks, and nose.

"Stop." I squeaked barely above a whisper. Fandral either didn't hear me or didn't care because his lips were still moving and his hands were still roaming. "Stop." I said again, this time much louder.

This time I know he heard me, as I felt him chuckle into the kiss he was planting just beneath my ear. Why is this happening? Why is this happening to me? I don't want this! "Fandral, get off me!" I screamed, my hands viscously clawing at his face, nails digging into his tan skin, making him shout out and pull away. I immediately started running.

I don't know where I was going but I took off in the direction Thor had left only a few minutes earlier. I raced past the campsite and the still burning fire. My heartbeat was pounding so loudly in my ears I started to feel lightheaded. But I wouldn't stop. I couldn't. I didn't even look back to see if Fandral was chasing me.

But I didn't have to. Out of nowhere, strong arms wrapped around my form as I was tackled from behind. Instantly I felt all the air from my lungs leave my body, sending me into an outburst of gasping pathetically for air. I lay on my stomach, my face pressed into the dirt, trying to catch my breath when I noticed that Fandral was still on top of me.

I could feel his heavy breathing, probably from the chase, as he moved his face right next to mine. "You dare try and cheat your way out of this?" He snarled, his hand finding its way to the back of my head and pulling hard at my air. I yelped in pain as his fingernails dug into my scalp. "You think your debt is paid?"

"Fandral, stop this!" I shrieked as he started to flip me onto my back. I almost preferred to stay on my stomach for now I could see hungry eyes, only being able to guess what he was thinking. "You have drunken too much ale. You do not know what you are doing!" I tried to reason with him as he settled down onto my hips, his legs on either side of me.

"I know exactly what I am doing." He purred as he began undoing my tunic with his teeth, his tongue sliding against my pale flesh as it was exposed.

"I do not want to hurt you, Fandral. But that will not hesitate if I must." Fandral ignored my threat, his teeth biting onto my nipple as his hand tweaked the other. I gasped as he suddenly twisted the pink flesh between his fingers.

My hands raced up to his chest, frantically trying to push him off. But without even looking up, both his hands shot out and caught mine, pulling them above my head. No! This cannot be happening! "Get off me!" I screamed as loud as I could as Fandral began stripping himself.

"Shut up!" He seethed between clenched teeth right before he quickly crushed his lips brutally to mine. He bit down harshly on my sensitive lip making me cry out in pain. He pulled away from the kiss to slide off his shirt and I yelled, "Let me go!" as soon as my lips were released, but he didn't even bother to listen to my words.

With my hands pinned, I tried to twist my way out from under him, but when I realized how futile it was, I almost came to tears. Fandral, and practically everyone else on Asgard, had always been able to beat me in strength. No matter how much I struggled, I could not get free.

Now we were both just down to our trousers; the thin material being the only thing separating us. He began to rock his hips against mind, his obvious desire pushing at my thigh. Ok, focus. My magic. I can use my magic to get out of this. Just calm down and focus.

I closed my eyes, trying very hard to ignore the sounds Fandral was making as he gave what little friction he could to his wanting erection through his pants. Come on, concentrate! I inwardly yelled at myself when every attempt to reach my magic failed.

Remember what mother said. Magic does not come easy to those who are inpatient. All right, I can do this. Just relax, take a deep breath and-

My eyes shot open as I felt fingers slide beneath the waistband of my pants. I regrettably looked up to see Fandral looming over me, his eyes looking at me like I was his prey. He began to pull at my pants, sliding them down past my knees. "No! Please, Fandral, stop!"

I instantly tried to close my legs, attempting to cover the most private of my naked parts. But my feeble attempt was crushed when Fandral forced his knee between by thighs and pried my frail legs apart. He placed his body between my legs ending and possible actions to cover myself.

"Do not worry, my love." He cooed softly, his hands tracing up my chest. "I will not hurt you." As if forgetting what he just promised, he leaned down and bit on the junction where my neck met my shoulder. "As long as you behave." He whispered naughtily in my ear, sending unpleasant shivers through my body. His hands snaked back down, resting lightly on my hips.

I almost sighed in relief when his hands left my body. Almost. Just before I got my hopes up, that sickening feeling was back when I heard him unzip his pants. I refused to look at him, instead keeping my eyes trained on the stars above. This was going to happen. I was going to be shamed in the most repulsive way possible.

I felt his presence on me again as he quickly mumbled something, his hands coming down to my hips and wrapping around to grip my butt. I'm not sure what he said and I'm not sure I wanted to know. By body shook in fear, terrified at the thought that I was at the mercy of someone I trusted. Someone Thor trusted. Someone who betrayed me.

"Wha-" I gasped out as I suddenly felt a finger poking at my bare entrance. "What are you going to do to me?" I said, hoping to deter his movements if only for a second. But it didn't work. His pushed his finger inside, sending searing pain through me. I cried out but quickly bit my tongue. I would not give him the pleasure of hearing me.

"You want to know my intentions?" He growled seductively, his finger pushing in and out of me. "I am not going to sleep with you. I am going to fuck you." He picked up his pace, adding a second finger with the first. I bit my tongue harder, drawing blood. "I have offered you to lay with me consensually but you refused." He added a third finger, this time I couldn't help but whine in pain. I was being stretched in ways unthinkable and this, I knew, was only the beginning. His unforgiving fingers pumped inside me furiously as he shouted, "Tonight I will make you mine in every way imaginable!"

He swiftly removed his fingers and placed his hard, fat cock at my entrance in its place. Gods no. I looked up at him, tears pooling in my eyes. His gaze met mine. He paused for a moment, his smile widening ever so slightly. He must have seen the fear in my eyes because he laughed, "Oh do not tell me you are a virgin." I could hear his sadistic smile as I closed my eyes in humiliation. This is not how I wanted to loose my virginity. This is not what was supposed to happen.

"Please, do not do thi-" I didn't even get to finish my sentence when he abruptly forced himself inside me. I gruesomely screamed until I saw white, my head spinning from the sudden strain. I had never felt a pain as intense as this. He didn't even stop! He kept pushing further and further inside me and I could feel my walls tearing apart!

I continued screaming until his lips smashed into mine, muffling my cries. Finally he stopped moving as he was fully seated inside me. He wasn't even moving, but every breath I took ached. He abruptly broke the kiss. "Gods!" He shouted, his hands squeezing mercilessly at my hips sure to leave a bruise. "You are so fucking tight!"

Fandral slowly began to pull out, pulling me with him. He used no oils or any form of lubricant and consequently every move he made was dry and stuck inside me. He pulled out until the only thing left inside me was the very tip of his extensive manhood. I felt the blood rushing down my thighs as he pushed back inside.

His thrust came easier because of the crimson liquid, but now they came more painful as I bled openly. His hand slithered up to my bare chest and painfully tweaked my nipple. I tried to scream out but all I could get out was sobbing and the sound of me choking on my own tears.

His thrust began to pick up speed. I tried not to concentrate on the feeling of his member pulling out with blood following him or him forcing his way back in, tearing me further every time. Instead I thought of my brother. I thought of Thor. His smile. His laugh. He would come back and make this all better. He would tell me it will all be ok. He will make me feel safe.

I didn't know when I closed my eyes, but I was suddenly awoken by a slap to the face. "Wake- up!" Fandral grunted between his heavy poundings. My whole body moved in rhythm his thrust as he pushed my hips back and forth to his desire.

It sickened me. Fandral, someone beneath me in stature, someone I had once considered trustworthy, had taken my body and used it for his pleasure. He forced me to do things with him I never wished for. And he is enjoying it. He is enjoying my pain.

Before he had always cared for me. Always fetched me my book or a glass of water if I asked. He would be nice. But now- now something changed. Something snapped. He wasn't that overly flirty Fandral that always asked me to bed with him. No. Now he is a- a rapist. Is that what this is? Rape?

But rape doesn't happen to royalty. Is this rape? I- I don't know. Maybe I deserve this. Maybe this is supposed to happen.

"Ugh! Loki!" He yelled once more, his nails digging into my thighs. "I- I am going to- to-" He gave one last thrust, forcing himself deeper inside me than he had ever gone before, and sprayed his seed up into me with one final moan of pleasure. I cried out in agony as I felt the foreign, sticky warmth shoot through me.

He collapsed on top of me, his body crashing down onto mine. Both our bodies shimmered with sweat under the pale moonlight as he laid on me, panting heavily. I couldn't move. He was heavy and I was exhausted. I don't think I could push him off of me even if I wasn't in excruciating pain.

I lost track of time as to how long we lay there in the dirt, but I'm sure Fandral wouldn't have moved if he hadn't heard that mysterious howl that was heard ever so long ago. His head lifted from my chest as he smiled up at me. "Sounds like our friends have defeated their beast."

He rolled off of me and began to redress himself. Only when he was finished did he look at me. He made a disapproving sound before he bent down and picked up my long forgotten clothes; tossing them at me. "You are such a beautiful boy, _Prince Loki_." He said my name as if it was some big joke. "It was a pleasure being your first. Many will be jealous."

What! He was going to speak about it! No! No one can know! Not now, not ever! "Come, Loki." Fandral crouched down to where I was still laying, semen and blood still flowing out of me, staining the dirt beneath me. "Let us get you dressed and ready for the return of our friends."


	6. Chapter 6

"We should go." Fandral mumbled as he hoisted me up on my feet. Pain instantly shot through me, sending me falling to the ground. "Whoa!" He said as he stretched out his arms and caught me right before I hit the dirt. I groaned in pain as every inch of me ached. I was still bleeding between my thighs as he started to dress me in my dust-covered clothes.

"Come on, Loki. At least try." He grumbled quietly as he picked me up, one of his arms under me knees, the other behind my back. I moaned as each movement hurt like hell. I felt like a rag doll in his touch as he carried me the few yards it was to our campsite and set me down on the ground, propping me up against a log.

I received a sense and worried I was going to throw up what little food I had eaten earlier. I am no longer pure. I can never go back. I am no longer desirable. I slept with someone before marriage. Hell, I slept with someone before I was even of age! And that realization sent me over the edge. I suddenly leaned to the side, vomit and bile forcing its way out my stomach and up through my mouth.

"Agh! Gross!" Fandral shouted as he jumped away from me. I gasped for air when I finished heaving the smelly substance and my watery eyes looked up wearily. I saw Fandral looking at me in distaste. "That is disgusting, Loki." I heard him say as he eyed what I just threw up.

But right now, I couldn't bring myself to care what he thought. Rather, I leaned back against the log, ignoring the pulsing pain coming from the pressure I was putting on my abused body, and instead concentrating on the soft breeze blowing through the night.

In the distance I heard the thundering hooves of Thor and his friends returning. A feeling of relief and dread filled me. I didn't want to be alone with Fandral any longer and I never wished to see his horrid face again! But I also didn't want my brother to see me like this. Sweaty. Crying. Sick. I closed my eyes and swallowed the nasty taste in my mouth, waiting worriedly for their arrival.

I heard their horses neigh as they came to the campsite, jolting me fully alert. I opened my eyes, hurriedly searching for the familiar face of Thor. I saw Fandral rush over and greet them; probably coming up with some excuse as to why he didn't join the hunt. But then Thor started walking over to the campsite. He held a bloodied bag in his hand, which, I presumed, held the heart of whatever beast they had slain. He dropped the bag next to his things and turned his attention towards me.

Things seemed to stop as his eyes met mine. His joyful expression fell into a mixture of worry and surprise. The others approached the campsite but he didn't seem to take notice. "Brother." He barely whispered before he rushed to my side, kneeling in the dirt. "Loki, what happened?" He quickly said, his hands outreached, but not touching me as if he was afraid he would damage me further.

"He is not feeling well." Fandral spoke from behind Thor, his eyes sending death threats at me, warning that if I spoke the truth, he would harm me. And I had no doubt he would. His arms were crossed in front of his chest in a stance of power forcing me to look away from his unforgiving stare.

"You do not feel well?" Thor questioned me, stroking some of my hair behind my ear, not even looking back to Fandral. I shivered away from the touch, my facing twisting in discomfort. I don't want him touching me. I don't want anyone touching me. Ever again. I know now it is never out of love or out of friendliness. Whenever someone touches you, they want sex. They want to use your body just like Fandral used mine!

Thor must have seen my displeasure for his mouth turned down in a frown as he tried to press his hand to my forehead once more. A sudden flashback hit me. I saw Fandral on top of me. Kissing. Biting. Thrusting. I could feel him moving back and forth inside me. I could feel the vibration of his moans.

"Stop!" I screamed as I jerked away from Thor, curling into myself. I hid my face in my hands for fear of everyone seeing the tears I knew were coming. I could hear Hogun and Volstagg whispering to each other, probably praising Fandral for his victory. They must be proud of him. I am sure Fandral was proud of himself.

Thor was moving next to me and my heart began to thud in my chest. What was he doing? Does he want a turn with my body also? Does he wish to fuck me like the whore I am, defile me in front of his friends? He spoke something to me, but I couldn't hear what he said. All I could hear where the moans of pleasure Fandral made, his sick laughter, his cry of ecstasy as he released inside me.

Thor tried to speak to me once more, this time his mouth right next to my ear. "Brother," He whispered softly, "You are not well. You are weak." Yeah, thanks Thor! I know he means well, but he was never one with words. And this is one of the times when it is not humorous to hear him stumble over what to say. "You need to see a healer."

I paused for a moment. A healer. If I visited a healer they would see what happened. They would know. "I do not wish to see a healer." I mumbled into my hands, still hiding my face from view.

"Loki, you need to. Come." I felt him wrap his hands around my back and pull me up. Why is it so easy for people to lift me? Why must I be so… Delicate? Is that why Fandral took me? Because he could physically hold me down? Because I'm pathetic compared to everyone else?

The only reason I didn't fight Thor was because he was my brother. The only person I trusted and felt safe with right now. I leaned heavily on him, the burning between my thighs intensifying. I didn't even pay attention to where Thor was leading me. I was too distracted to see Fandral's eyes watching me. His gaze looked hard, indifferent. But that same sick smile still stuck in its place.

Thor must have said something to the others as I noticed they were packing up the campsite. But why? It is nearly midnight! Where were we going to sleep? I was brought back from my thoughts when I felt my brother placing his hands on my shoulders. We stopped walking, well more like me leaning on him as he practically carried me. He turned me towards him, as his brow seemed to furrow in concentration.

His hand came to the side of my face and it took all I had in me not to jerk away. He made a sound of disapproval as he inspected my face. "We are leaving tonight, brother. In your current state of health, you need to be home, resting."

I was about to object but I stopped myself. Home. All I ever wanted, from the very beginning, was to be home. Safe. None of this would have ever happened if I never left home. I would have been comfortable with my books and I would have had a wonderful opportunity to practice my magic.

But no. No, I just had to come. Thor just had to force me to accompany him on his stupid trip. This isn't my fault. This is his. He made this happen. He is responsible for the acts committed against me!

A growl rumbled in my throat as I cursed my brother over in my head. He still looked down on me with concern, his hands cupping my face. I wanted to yell. Shout. Scream at him! Tell him this is his entire fault. That I was taken advantage of because of him.

But then all my anger melted away. It fell into nothingness but guilt. We locked eyes for a moment and I saw his concern. His care. His care for _me_. He didn't do this. It wasn't his fault. I'm just- I'm just angry and didn't want to believe what happened. I just wanted to blame someone else.

This is all my fault. Everything. It is all my fault. If I had just slept with Fandral years ago, none of this would have ever happened. He wouldn't have gotten frustrated and he wouldn't have taken the actions to seize what he wanted if I had given it to him. But I didn't want to give it to him. He took my virginity with force. He made me.

I jerked out of my troubled daze as Thor began walking again. This time, I cleared my head enough to see where we were going. He was leading me to where the horses were grazing. The horses. Shit! I hadn't thought about that!

To get back to the palace, we would have to travel by horseback! And that means… that means I will have sit on a saddle for hours!

My hand absentmindedly reached towards the drying blood between my legs, but I quickly stopped myself for fear of one of the others seeing me. I gulped as I realized how much pain I was going to be in from just sitting down, let alone riding a horse!

I abruptly stopped walking, planting my feet into the ground. Thor, who had been helping me walk, noticed my resistance and turned around confusedly. "Thor, I do not wish to travel tonight." I said as I swallowed thickly. My nose was running profusely from all the tears I had been holding in and it only made my exterior look that much worse. I assumed my cheeks were pink and I know my lips were swollen, thanks to Fandral.

"Loki, do not even try." Thor scolded as he grabbed my hand in his and started to pull me forward. My heart stopped in my chest as a memory of Fandral grabbing my wrists and pinning me down flooded my mind.

My body froze up as I pulled at my arm with all my might. "No! Stop!" I shrieked. I don't know if it was my strength or my sudden cry, but Thor, being quite startled, let go of my hand causing me to fall back onto the ground.

I landed on my butt with a screech of pain and Thor instantly was by my side. I suppose my scream was terrible, or something, because Sif and Volstagg dropped whatever they were carrying and rushed to my side, also.

I tried to hear what Thor was saying to me, but I couldn't get past the pulsing pain coursing through my body. By this time, I knew for sure that I was severely torn inside. The bleeding between my legs had started all over again, and it stung as it flowed over opened wounds. I thanked the Norns that I had worn black pants today.

Tears were flowing down my face and I didn't even try to hide them anymore. Thor was right. I do need to see a healer. But I won't. I can't. It would ruin my title. It would ruin my father's name to have a son who couldn't even fight off one man. I would be made fun of. 'Loki, the boy so pathetic, that one used him like you use a woman!'

Thor was still speaking to me, probably apologizing even though it wasn't his fault. It wasn't until he grabbed my hands again, did I start listening. "Stand, brother." He said as he began to pull me to my feet. I gasped at the swift action, but before I even had a chance to yelp, I was on my feet. "The sooner we leave, the sooner you can be healed."

We were walking again, this time Thor's arm around my shoulders. He led me to my steed and helped me, through much pain and difficulty, to settle atop the saddle. I gasped loudly as I put my entire weight on my bleeding hole. It felt as if someone stuck a scorching metal knife up me and was twisting it around. I bit my tongue, as I knew Thor kept his eye on me while he helped load the last of our things onto the horses, preparing for departure. I felt completely useless, for all I could do was watch helplessly as everyone else was packing up.

I was still enduring excruciating pain from my current position, so I attempted to shift my weight off my butt and onto my legs. It worked. I stood in the stirrups, my feet taking all the pressure, which, to my dismay, still hurt a lot, but it was better than applying pressure directly onto my wound. I knew I couldn't stay like this forever and I could tell it was harder on my horse to carry me like this, but right now I didn't care. Physical pain was overrunning logical thinking at the moment.

I closed my eyes, and tried to distance my mind from the pain until it was time to leave.

OOOOO

Thor and his friends finally mounted their horses, and we began riding. Thor insisted on riding as fast as possible to arrive sooner, but after I nearly passed out from crying and screaming so much, he decided a slower pace would be better. But even the horse's slow trot felt like hell. Every step, every bounce, shot lightning through me, and I had bitten my tongue so much it began bleeding in my mouth.

"Please!" I gasped as my steed suddenly bumped me harder than usual. Thor glanced back at me worriedly. "Please, brother. I need to rest." I had asked many times to rest before, which, ironically made me sound just like Volstagg at the beginning of this trip, and to which Thor said we should continue on. But this time was different. I couldn't take it anymore.

It was already far past midnight, and the sun would be rising soon. My bleeding had begun to stop, because of clotting or because I ran out of blood, I am not sure. It had crusted my pants to my skin and most likely left a stain on my saddle. My pants were of fine quality, made for royalty, but not even the deluxe fabric could hide that much blood.

"Loki, we really should not-" Thor began, but a jolt of pain made me gasp again, cutting him off.

"Please, Thor!" I said through clenched teeth, my eyes squeezing shut.

"Thor, I think we should stop." Volstagg voiced, his tone sounding very worried. I opened my eyes to silently beg my brother to have mercy, but instead I saw everyone looking at me.

"Gods." I heard Hogun mumble under his breath.

"You look like hell." Sif commented, her voice laced with worry.

Thor never answered my plea, but he did stop his horse. I breathed a sigh of relief as we all then stopped our horses. The lack of movement already had taken some of the pain away and I knew if I got off this saddle, I would feel immediate results.

I took my foot out of the stirrup, planning on swinging my leg over the saddle and dismounting my steed, but I realized I was in no shape to be moving so freely. I grunted, half in pain and half in frustration, as I continued to attempt to raise my leg high enough to get it over the back of the horse without success.

"Do you require help?" Volstagg asked innocently.

"No." I lied as I tried once more, this time leaning back to allow more space for my leg. Thor climbed down his horse and walked back to me.

"Brother." He said, his hands coming to wrap around my leg.

"No, I can do this." I argued, ignoring his attempts to help. I just needed to toughen up and ignore the pain. Act like a man! I can do this! I leaned even further back and put pressure directly on my hole. I screeched in pain and would have fallen off my horse if Thor had not been there to catch me.

"Loki, stop! Let me help you." Thor raised his voice, sounding much more commanding than I hope he intended to. I still felt the after waves of pain rolling through me as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me from my horse. I did nothing to stop him and went completely limp in his arms.

Someone began speaking and I heard nothing they said but muffled sounds. I felt my body moving through air and I came to the conclusion that Thor was carrying me. I had closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of my brother's warmth as I counted the rhythm of his steps.

The steady beat was interrupted, though, as I felt my body being transferred to another set of arms. Smaller arms. I opened my eyes to see not my loving brother holding me, but Fandral! He smiled down at me, something glittering in his eye. No! No, why- why is he- oh gods no!

I began thrashing in his arms, yelling at him to let me go. I begged, pleaded that he wouldn't hurt me again. That he would just leave me alone. He gripped onto me tighter as he tried to keep his hold of me.

I tried kicking, scratching, flailing, but nothing was working! He still held on to me, holding me from the ground. He was shouting something at me but I could not hear him over my yells of mercy. I couldn't go through this again. I couldn't take anymore pain.

Unexpectedly, Fandral began lifting me up higher and higher until I was nearly level with his shoulders. He held me forward until I felt two new hands gipping onto me, pulling me up. I cried for them to have mercy on me as the new hands pulled me entirely away from Fandral's arms.

The new hands pulled me onto something hard and uncomfortable and immediately began to cradle my head. I ceased my wails as I noticed something. The smell. The scent of this new person was familiar and... comforting. I hesitantly opened my eyes to see Thor looking down at me.

My mind swam with confusion as I tried to piece together what had just happened. I glanced around and realized I was lying down on top of a horse! Thor sat normally on his saddle as he pulled my head and shoulders to rest on one of his arms. The rest of my body lay draped across the saddle and down near the steed's feet.

"Rest." I heard him murmur to me as he caressed my face lovingly. I followed his command and closed my eyes tiredly. I was too exhausted to question what was happening. I felt Thor spur his steed on and we began moving. "I will carry you the remainder of the way." was the last thing I heard my brother speak before I drifted into nothingness.


	7. Chapter 7

Warmth. I felt a comforting warmth surrounding my body, blanketing me in a reassuring bliss. A sweet smell filled my senses and I would have lain there for eternity if I had not noticed that something was touching one of my hands.

I didn't want to move. I didn't want to ruin this perfect moment, but curiosity got the best of me. What was touching me? Why was it touching me?

I took a deep breath, relishing the peace while I could. I chose not to open my eyes, but instead listen. I heard soft music playing in the distance and… voices? They were speaking softly.

The unfamiliar voices hurt my head as they sliced through the quite I was just in. I pushed past the small throbbing in my head and tried to make words out of their sounds.

"-oes not make sense." I heard one speak. The voice was low. Probably belonging to a man. It sounded grave.

"Perhaps the healer was wrong." A female voice spoke. She sounded further away than the man, her voice obviously not sure of itself.

"The healers are never wrong." Another man grimly stated. How many people were here? So far I had only counted three, but that does not mean there weren't more.

"Well, are we sure it did not happen before we departed for our quest?" My heart abruptly stopped in my chest as I recognized the voice of the fourth man. It was Fandral. My palms involuntarily started to sweat as a nervous feeling seeped into my stomach.

I couldn't remember anything. It's all a fuzzy blur. But my lack of recollection was not what bothered me most. It was the fact that I became nervous when I realized Fandral was here. Why would I be scared of Fandral? He is an ally, a long trusted friend.

"Yes." The first man spoke again. "The healer said the wounds and semen inside him could not have been more than a couple hours old."

Semen? Inside who? Me? Surely they were not talking about me. But then who were they speaking about? What happened? Think! Why can't I remember anything!

"When do you suppose this happened?" Now there was a different man speaking, totaling a number of five people in the room, four men and one girl. I still felt the pressure on my hand and I had not gained any answers by just listening.

I willed myself to open my eyes, and was met with a bright light. I instinctively squinted my eyes, trying to adjust to my new surrounding. The voices continued to speak on without my listening, and only when I heard my name did I take notice once more.

"Loki was portraying his normal self until we came back from slaughtering the grey wolf." I blinked my eyes repeatedly until the light was no longer bright, and turned my head to see my brother was the one who spoke last. I glanced down to my hand to see he was also the one touching me.

Thor had pulled up a chair and was sitting beside the bed in which I lay, his hand firmly encasing mine. I was very confused. First of all, why cant I remember anything. Second, this isn't my bed, so where am I? Third, why is Thor and his little groupie standing around me? To solve this unexpected mystery, I tried to make sense of their words. The grey wolf? What were they talking abou- Oh… oh gods…

I suddenly remembered. Remembered everything. The trip. The leucrocuta. The wolf's howl. The… the rape.

I gulped nervously as I glanced at Fandral. His eyes were cast to the floor, not looking at anyone. I involuntarily started to sweat nervously as my breathing picked up.

"Brother!" I heard Thor shout as he stood from his chair, his hand tightening around mine. I tore my eyes away from Fandral as he looked up at me, and turned my head to face my brother. "You are awake!"

Thor's voice seemed overly happy and immediately I knew something was wrong. They don't call me a lie-smith for nothing. I can craft the most structured lies you could possibly imagine, but I could also tell when I was being lied to. And right now, Thor's happiness wasn't real. Or at least part of it wasn't real.

"How are you feeling?" He quickly spat out as he bent down and pressed his wrist against my forehead. "Are you hurt? Do you require medicine? Do you wish for water?" I grinned up at him as I shook my head. His mothering was quite amusing.

Thor, such a big guy, fretting and worrying over someone, which, I need say isn't in the job description of being a firstborn prince. I decided to bring it up later rather than tease him now. Right now, I needed to find out what they know. What had happened while I was out?

"Brother." I croaked, my voice much drier than I realized. Thor quickly reached for the water pitcher on the nightstand only to have me push his hand away. "What happened?" I feigned my innocence, hoping to get some sort of answer, but instead I sickened myself. Innocent? Me? I can never be innocent again. I can never be the same.

"You-" He began, taking his seat once more. "You were hurt, Loki." If I hadn't just woken from a deep sleep, I would have sworn I saw some tears in Thor's eyes. "You were hurt badly."

Ok. That doesn't help. I decided to try again. "Who hurt me?" I asked, knowing full well who inflicted the damage. I watched Thor intently as he tensed at the question. His warm hand left mine as he turned his shoulders away from me.

"I do not know." He mumbled quietly, his chin dropping to his chest.

"A bastard." Volstagg grumbled across the room, his forearms defiantly crossing in front of his breastplate. I looked to the redhead to see his face wore a look of anger. Anger? Why would he be angry? He is Thor's friend, not mine. Why would he care?

"But I swear, brother." Thor grabbed my hand once more, pulling my attention back to him. "I will find this coward and kill him for the crimes he committed against you!"

My heart dropped to my stomach. Would he? Would Thor really kill Fandral? Would he kill his own friend? But all that only matters** if** Thor finds out it was Fandral in the first place. I _certainly_ am not going to tell him and I highly doubt Fandral will either.

"Crimes? What crimes?" I asked, turning my head to the side. I was really hoping Thor had figured I had only been jumped and nothing more.

"Brother." Thor hesitated, deciding to look out into the room instead of looking at me. "There was evidence that you had been taken advantage of. Brutally so." He barely whispered as if it would burn his tongue to say. My heart skipped a beat. He still refused to look as me, making me realize how disgusting I must seem to him. Loki, his little brother, was so pathetic, so womanly, that he let another man take him!

I opened my mouth, trying desperately to find the right words to speak. "I- No. No, I was not-" I swallowed the lump in my throat, ignoring the first few tears that were on the verge of streaking down my face. "You are mistaken." I finally managed to state. I pulled my hand out of his, tucking safely under my arm.

"Loki, please, do not make this harder than it has to be." Thor's voice reeked of sympathy, making me inwardly cringe. I don't want sympathy. What happened to me was supposed to happen. It had to happen. There's nothing to be done about it now, so what's the point of telling everyone? Why do they need to know? Why do they care? "Who was it?"

I turned my head away from him, not wishing for him to see the pain in my eyes. "No one." I mumbled, the words hitching in my throat.

"Brother, please tell me. Who hurt you?" I could caculate, just from the sound of his voice, that he wanted me to look at him. To look at his blue, loving eyes that care.

But did he really? Did he really care? Or was it a lie. Just like Fandral? Fandral cared for me. He said he loved me. But it was a lie. It was a big, fat lie! "Nobody hurt me, Thor."

"Loki, we know you are lying." Sif's declaration made me whip my head at her, a scowl permanent on my features. What did she know? She's a woman! She shouldn't have even come along on the stupid trip!

I was about to spit back my response, but Thor beat me to it. "You were perfectly fine up until I came back from the second hunt." He was getting angry now. Thor stood from his chair, not caring that the piece of furniture fell to the floor. "What happened!?" He shouted at me.

"Stop this, Thor! Nothing happened!" I screamed back, not even trying to hide my tears anymore. Why couldn't he just believe me? Why couldn't he just go away? Why did he have to care?

"Were you ambushed?" Hogun spoke behind his cool face, but I knew this bothered him. All the screaming and yelling. No one could just stand there and watch.

"No. Leave me alone." I responded, crossing my arms in front of my chest, not sure if it was an act of defiance or comfort.

"Then who hurt you?" Thor was nearly on the verge of tears now, as he knelt by the bedside. He raised his arm; cupping my face in his large, warm hand. "It was just you and-" Thor stopped. His eyes went wide as his hand slowly lowered. He turned his head around, his eyes landing on, "Fandral."


	8. Chapter 8

Thor slowly turned around, his eyes landing on the alert blonde. "Fandral." He whispered barely audible, the name coming out more of a cold warning than anything else. "You were with Loki when he was attacked." Thor spoke lowly, as he stood from my bedside. Tension filled the air and I almost didn't want him to leave, but to instead forget all that happened and just pretend all was right. But that didn't stop him. Thor took two steps toward Fandral, his face cool with forced calmness.

I could tell Thor already knew Fandral was guilty. He had to of. All the pieces to the puzzle were lying directly in front of him, all he needed to do was put them together. "Who hurt my brother?" He asked, his fists clenching at his sides.

I felt myself tense, trembles shaking my body unknowingly, as I waited. All I could do was wait. Wait and hope Thor had come to his senses and will avenge me. But did I want that? Did I want Thor to know? The boy I had grown up with, the person I know as brother, and do I wish for him to know I could be so easily over powered? So easily manipulated into doing what is against my will?

Because, in truth, Thor is all I have left. He is the only one who has ever truly cared. Cared for me. Cared for my opinion. Cared if I was hurt. Without the stupid oaf, I'm all alone. I have no friends, no real ties to anyone, well except for mother, but even she does not approve of my mischievous nature. Mother loves me, that I am sure. But she loved Thor more.

Fandral's eyes went big, his mouth falling open. "I- I am not sure- I was not present at the time when he was… attacked." He lied, and the scary part was I didn't even know if I was angry or relieved. If Fandral admitted what he did, it would be definite. It would be final. I, Loki Odinson, would be known forever as a victim of assault.

Fandral was uncomfortable, and I bet he just wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. He shifted from foot to foot, not really sure how to present himself. If he stood shy, he would seem guilty. If he stood proud, he would seem guilty. I suppose no matter how he held his form, he would still look guilty in my eyes.

"Then where were you?" Thor questioned, his tone pointed and knowing. He defiantly knew it was Fandral. I quickly brought the edge of my sleeve up to my eyes, wiping away the unexpected tear. Why was I crying? Surely no one saw, correct? I don't need to them to see me be any more pathetic. "The explanation you supplied me for not accompanying the rest of us was you wished to stay back and look after my brother." Thor continued, watching Fandral swallow thickly. "Did you lie to me? Did you truly not intend to care after Loki?"

"No, no, no! Of course not! I would never lie to you!" Fandral speedily rambled, his hands coming up in defense. "I had just momentarily gone away to gather some fresh water." I had to admit that was a clever lie, except for the fact we had six skins of water already and there were no near streams. I inwardly scoffed and hoped Thor had caught his amateur mistake.

"Was the water we currently had not suitable for you?" Thor's eyebrows furrowed together, his head tilting to the side. If things had not been so tense and if it had been under different circumstances, I would have proudly smiled at Thor. He was pretending to be deep in thought. He was mocking Fandral.

"No, the water was fine, I just- It was-" Fandral's eyes fell to the floor, as his mind raced for an answer. He was obviously loosing this battle fast. My heartbeat began to pick up speed as the suspense of the situation sent tremors of nervousness to my stomach.

"Who. Hurt. My brother!" Thor shouted, making everyone, including me, jump in fright. If the room hadn't been edgy before, it sure as hell was now.

Fandral slowly raised his head, his face entirely void of emotion. His brown eyes fell on me. "Can we not all agree I did Loki a favor?" He wickedly grinned, his voice full of seduction and satisfaction. "I have shown him what it is like to lie with a real man!"

Thor didn't even as much get a word out as he roared out his anger, Mjölnir flying to his side. He raised his hammer and as he was about to bring down his wrath on the cowering Fandral, I screamed. I screamed as loud as I could.

Every head turned to me, surprise shown on them all. I took a moment to get my breath back, a heavy silence pumping throughout the room. "Think." I barely got out of my dry throat. "Think, brother."

I knew I wasn't making any sense. None of this makes sense. Of all things, right now I could use something that actually makes sense. But that's just my luck. Some people get new toys and pretty clothes, but I get assaulted. Other people have tons of friends, but no, I have a friend of my brother who stalks me. Why was I even stopping Thor? Why don't I just let my brother kill Fandral? Why would I even consider his life? Because I have a heart. Even after everything that happened, everything that was done to my body, I still know what is right and wrong.

"You can not kill Fandral." I declared, deciding to hold my ground. I glanced at everyone's faces, reading each of their different expressions. I had learned to do this when I was younger. I would ask Thor if I could play with him, but he always shot me a complex look, telling me he was too old to do such juvenile activities and he would rather be with his new friends.

It did not take long for me to recognize his complex looks were really an angry and agitated glare. I had cried for nearly an entire week when I realized my own brother didn't even want to spend time with me anymore. But it made me strong. In this time alone, I found my hidden talent. My silver tongue.

I discovered that my lips could spin golden webs of lies and hardly, if ever, would I be caught. And I used this to my advantage. I would practice my art, slipping a few harmless rumors here and there to the guards and servants, laughing when they would believe me.

But it soon came to be much more. I would begin to steal. Only little things of course. Like a few pastries or a small bundle of wheat, and then I would blame it on someone else, only to see if I could get away with it. It was exciting. Exhilarating. It took my mind off the pain of being rejected. Before I even realized it, I was deceiving my own father and mother.

Some part of me felt guilty. I had never intended it to go this far. But it was too late to go back. This ability was a part of me now. And it wasn't until Thor was older, until he actually allowed me to be with him and his friends. At first I thought this was wonderful! I could finally be with people instead of spending my times lurking in the shadows.

But I soon came to see my brother's friends did not share my enthusiasm. Originally it had started out small. They would say something rude to me when Thor's back was turned or roughly push me aside when we walked. I would spit back venomous insults, slashing their pride to pieces, and I would be proud. I would be proud that I could damage their dignity, even if only for a little.

But then one day, I don't even remember when, Thor joined them. He laughed with them as they made fun of me, sometimes even making a joke of his own. Previously being on my own for so long allowed me do whatever I wished, say whatever I wanted, but now I had bite my tongue. I could not hurt my brother. I would not. My insults died down, for fear of paining Thor, but their jests did not. They continued their harsh ways, making sure I heard all of their nasty comments.

I would have gone behind my brother's back and do what I did best. Spread rumors. Make up stories so horrible that Thor's friends would have no choice but to flee and never come back. But I didn't. I turned my head and ignored their poisoned words, knowing full well they were what made Thor happy.

To make them leave would to make Thor's happiness leave. I couldn't do that. Thor had grown out of childish love and I could no longer be all he required as a playmate.

And so it has forever been this way. Thor, the Warriors Three (so they called themselves), and Lady Sif (which should I say should not even be permitted to fight) became quite a popular group. Everyone on Asgard, even the uncultured, knew who they were. The mighty heroes who slay monstrous beasts for the good of Asgard! Oh, and then, of course, there is me trailing behind them, hoping that one day I'll be as good a warrior as they.

And all this has lead me to see, Thor has moved on and found better companionship than I could ever dream to give him, but yet I still stay with him and feed him my care and support. Though my brother remains blind, I still love him. And it will always be this way. That is exactly why he can't kill Fandral. He would be killing one of his closest friends since childhood! It would erupt an unsoothable chaos between the group to know that Thor had killed one of their own. Nothing would be the same. There would be no trust. No truth. No loyalty. And even if it means that the man who... who forced himself upon me would go unpunished, than I would take it. I would take it because I love my brother more than anything.

"If you murder him," I began; making sure my voice did not waver. "Then you will be committing an unforgivable crime." I hoped reason would get through Thor's thick skull, for I had no back up plan if it didn't.

"He," Thor growled, pointing an accusing finger in Fandral's direction. "has committed an unforgivable crime!"

"Take him to Father." I quickly said before Thor even had a chance to take a breath. I knew that if Thor's friendship died, it would be on me. It would be my fault, and I would never forgive myself. I had to win this fight. Of all the battles I have fought, this one I must win. "He will know the proper punishment for Fandral's crimes."

Thor paused as I could see him comprehending the carefully chosen words I had just spoken. He huffed angrily before he lowered Mjölnir, Fandral letting out a relieved sigh. I subconsciously did the same.

A silent beat passed the room, followed by Thor turning to Fandral. He scowled at the other blonde, "If you _**ever **_touch my brother again," Thor seethed between a clenched jaw, pressing his forearm against Fandral's neck, cutting off the blood flow. "I. Will. Kill. You." With that he turned and left the room, muttering something to a guard on the way out.

The guard turned to look at Fandral, his face slightly shocked as he walked over to the group. The guard stopped walking and knocked the bottom of his spear on the ground, sending a ringing echo through the room. "Fandral," He began in a very authoritative voice. "You are under arrest for the harm of a member in the royal family."

I observed half mindedly as the guard continued to rattle of the rights of speech while he bound Fandral's hands behind his back. I got a chance to see Fandral's face, and I did not expect to see shock. His eyes were big and round along with his mouth hanging open. He kept his glazed eyes on the floor, shifting back and forth, not really looking at anything. And without even a struggle or one word, Fandral was lead to the entrance of the room.

As he passed by me, he said something barely above a whisper. I'm not even sure if he said it at all or if it was just my mind wanting him to, but if I think back to that moment, and replay it over and over in my mind, I swear I heard Fandral mumble to me, "I am sorry."

**Reviews make me update faster. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

I don't know why, but I couldn't stop thinking about him. About Fandral. Who was he? Who was he to me? A friend? A foe? What was going to happen now? Would he be sent to the dungeons? To waste away for eternity while I continue to live my life above?

Only the Norns know what happens down there. The inmates inhabiting those cells are cold-blooded, killing criminals. I had only ever gone down to that eerie place once, along time ago. It was with my father. He had taken Thor and me down to the dungeons, explaining what happens to those who break the law. Even though we are of royal blood, and can usually bend the rules a little, Father made a clear point of saying that we could still end up down there, festering and starving just like the prisoners.

My brother and I had both been much younger then, and I had to admit, my father's stories scared me. I never wanted to return to that retched place ever again, and I still don't. The way the criminals look at you, watching your every move with angry, ravenous eyes, ready to tear you apart at any moment. It sent chills down my spine just thinking about it.

Would that be Fandral's doom? Or what if his punishment takes other turns? Father could decide to more drastic measures. Fandral could be tortured. Or even hanged!

Fearful panic filled me, and before I even knew what I was doing, I picked up the closest thing to me and threw it across the room, the object shattering against the golden wall and crashing to the ground. I took a second to breath before realizing what I threw in my outburst; an expensive vase Mother had made especially for me from her homeland. But now it lay shattered in thousands of pieces, forever broken. Kind of like me.

A chuckle escaped my lips before I nearly burst into tears. I looked at what I had done. I had broken a gift. An irreplaceable gift. But not only that, I know when I leave my chambers; everyone will know what I did. They will know I'm a dirty whore who is so childish that he can't control his anger.

I just- I just want love. To be loved. To feel loved, wanted, accepted. But is that what I want? Fandral showed me love. He showed me what it was to be wanted. Is that what love is? Sex? No! No, I don't want love! If that's what it takes, whoring out my body to whosoever wishes is, then I rather be alone.

A knocking on my door brought mw from my dangerous thoughts. I glanced at the two large oak panels, debating whether to answer or not. The knocking sounded again, causing me to roll my eyes in exasperation, wiping away a few stray tears that had made their way down my face. There is only one person who knocks so persistently. "Come in, Thor."

One of the doors creaked open, revealing just whom I expected. "Is now a bad time?" Thor asked hesitantly, eyeing the smashed pottery as he walked into the room.

"No." I lied, swiping some stray hairs behind my ear. "No, I was just rearranging some things." I quickly reached over to my nightstand, picking up a picture frame of Thor and me when we were younger, and moving it slightly to the left. I smiled up at my brother, hoping he would buy my pathetic excuse.

Thor smirked as he made his way over to where I was sitting on my bed. "I see Mother's vase has not come to your fancy, then?" He asked, sitting down next to me, an evident lace of playfulness in his voice.

I smiled back, letting my head turn away from him and choosing to instead look at the floor. "Is there an incentive for your presence, brother?" My voice came out soft, making me sound much weaker than I cared to admit.

I felt Thor shift on the bed before he finally answered, "Yes, Loki. I wish- I wish to apologize." I didn't respond. At least not out loud. My mind buzzed with bewilderment and confusion, wanting to say a million things at once, but yet nothing came out.

"The way Fandral behaved- even before the… accident was unacceptable." Accident? Bumping into a stranger while walking down a crowded street is an accident. Holding someone down against their will and forcing an erect penis up their ass is no accident. Fandral meant what he did. And he enjoyed it. I know he did!

I searched my mind for what to say but nothing was coming to me, leaving me blank. Thor took my silence as a prompt to continue his justifications, "Brother, I should not have allowed him to excessively harass you every day." This time I had something to say, but the moment I opened my mouth, Thor waved a hand toward me, beckoning for me to let him finish. I complied, shutting my mouth.

"I knew it was wrong, but I never said anything. No one did. Fandral is-" Thor abruptly stopped his speech, shaking his head. "No, Fandral was a friend. I would have never imagined he would do something so terrible, so abominable."

I looked over at Thor. His entire body was shaking and it only took me a moment to realize he was crying. My mouth fell slack in astonishment, to say the least. I had not expected Thor to apologize, let alone cry about it! I hesitantly moved my hand, bringing it to rest on his knee.

"Brother." I tried to comfort, but nothing I did seemed right. I had not ever really needed to comfort Thor before. He was always such a proud, dependent person who could take down any foe with a swing of his hammer and go on with life, drinking mead, and running off with pretty maidens. But now… now he was crying… over me.

I moved my hand from his knee to clutch around his larger hand. "Thor." I tried again. "Stop crying." I winced at how harsh that sounded, regretting the lack of my silver tongue at the moment. But Thor made some noise of agreement and squeezed my hand reassuringly, the back of his other hand coming up to his damp face and wiping away his tears.

"Yes. Sorry." He mumbled, sniffling loudly. He wiped his face again, riding his skin of the remains of his tears. I sat there and watched him, not really sure if I should say something. But before I even had the chance, Thor cleared his throat and looked to me.

"Father has settled to hold a trial," Thor began, his hand coming to rest on my shoulder, "It shall take place-" I instantly shot up from the bed, knocking his arm away from me, cutting off whatever he was about to say.

"You told Father!" I screeched, my mind already thinking of all the possible reactions the AllFather could have had. He could have been shocked. Or angry. Or maybe Father didn't even care.

Thor's face twisted in confusion as, he too, stood from my bed. "Why yes, brother. For what reason would I not have?"

"Because he is my _bloody_ Father!" I yelled, my hand instantly coming to my mouth after I spat out the profane words. Oh no. Thor's eyes went wide, matching my own shocked expression. Did I just… curse out my… my father? Stupid! Thor would probably tell of this also! Oh great. This is just great. As if my life couldn't get any worse at the moment.

I sighed, running a hand trough my tangled locks. "Thor-" I began, but found I could not explain my thoughts to him. This really was not how I wanted our talk to go. I had hoped Thor would just say something stupid and heartfelt, I would say something equally stupid back, we would hug, and then this whole jaunt would be over. But no. Things just had to go spiraling out of control, bursting into flames as it continued to get worse and worse.

I took a step backwards, turning away from the blonde. I didn't want to even look at him right now. "Thor, I had wished you kept this a secret." I pulled my arms around my waist, squeezing tightly, trying to find some form of comfort. "I did not desire to burden Mother and Father with something so petty."

"Petty?" I heard Thor scoff from behind me. I allowed my eyes to close and my head to drop, the beginning of what I knew to be tears forming behind my eyelids. I heard heavy footsteps before two rough hands latched onto my shoulders, spinning me around. I opened my eyes in shock, only to see a very angry Thor holding onto me. "Do not ever say such lies again, Loki!" He growled, his voice rumbling like the thunder he was named after.

I shook my head, too surprised and too confused to answer. "Rape," Thor said seriously, making me flinch. I hated that word. It never bothered me before, but now it was… personal. Now it was real. "Is not something to be taken lightly." He continued, giving me a slight shake to enforce his meaning. "Especially when committed against a member of the royal family!"

"Thor, I- just listen!" I managed to squeak out, hoping to get some reason into his thick skull. But it did not seem to work.

"No, you listen brother." He moved one of his hands to cup around the back of my neck, an embrace he had done since we were barely toddlers. "I am your older brother." Thor let his eyes fall momentarily in what I could only guess to be regret. "I am supposed to look after you, protect you."

My heart sunk with every word Thor spoke. I knew where this was going. "And I have failed." Thor looked back up to me, tears lining his eyes. "Please, brother." He whispered, his voice cracking. "I need to fix this. I need to make what is wrong all better."

A few tears glided down my face as he finished his revelation. I shook my head once more, not comprehending if I didn't know how to respond or if I just didn't want to. What Thor had said shattered my heart; thinking it was his fault that I was attacked. But it wasn't. It wasn't his fault at all. If it was anyone's it was mine. I'm the one Fandral was attracted to. I'm the one who refused him. I'm the one who was too weak to fight him off.

"I told Father because he will make it better." Thor whispered into my ear as he pulled my face to rest on his strong shoulder. "And because he cares, Loki."

I merely nodded, too numb to respond properly. I wanted to pull away. Get out of my brother's embrace; tell him I did not wished to be touched, but rather be left alone. But I couldn't. Thor needed me. He needed to know I was all right and safe. But that wasn't what stopped me. It was the fact that I realized _I need him_.

I needed someone I could trust. Someone to tell me it would all turn out ok. Because right now, I'm not sure if it will be ok. What will happen to me? What will happen to Fandral? Will things ever go back to normal? _Can_ things go back to normal?

The moment was cut short as my door creaked open. Both Thor and I turned our attention to see a servant standing in the doorway. The servant bowed before speaking crisply, "The AllMother and AllFather have requested your presence, Prince Loki."


	10. Chapter 10

"I do not know." I quietly mumbled, my head cast downwards, not willing to look anyone in the eyes. I didn't need to. I already know the expressions they would discharge. Disappointment. Shame. Disgust.

"What?" My brother abruptly said; his voice filled with unmistakable shock. "Loki, Fandral if guilty of sexual assault. Why would you feel pity?"

Because I don't know if Fandral meant it. All of them, Thor, Lady Sif, and the Warriors Three were all drinking the night of the attack. Fandral was very much drunk. I tasted the ale on his tongue when he kissed me. He may have not meant what he did. And if that was the case, an exile was not the proper punishment.

I just want to forget that night and move on. I'm surprised Father and Thor don't feel the same way. Why would they want a weakling, an ergi in their perfect family? It would be better to ignore the problem, and just smile real pretty for the picture.

I absentmindedly swung my feet back and forth as I tried my best to voice my opinion. "Because it seems wrong." I simply said. "All of it. Fandral apologized to me. He was remorseful."

"He apologized?" Mother questioned, her voice loving, just like it always was. I wasn't looking at her, but I knew she was startled. Just the way she spoke gave away her emotions. Her usual calm voice held a twinge of shock, hardly noticeable, but I heard it.

"Yes. He did." I murmured. Why was that so hard to believe? When someone has done something wrong and realizes their fault, is it not proper to apologize for his actions? "That is why I believe it would be wrong to pun-"

"When a murderer kills an innocent," Thor rudely interrupted me, cutting off whatever I was going to say. "If he apologizes will that innocent be brought back to life?"

I questioningly look up at my brother. "Of course not, but-"

"Will the murderer learn his lesson?" Thor continued, his face completely stoic. He was determined to get his point across, no matter what it took for me to see it. I inwardly sighed knowing that when my brother has a strong enough will to win an argument, he will not stop until he has. He could be so stubborn some time.

"No, brother," I answered. "But I-"

"Then why would the case of a rapist be any different?" Thor stared at me as I was left at a loss for words. He had successfully depleted whatever argument I had.

I'm sure it was only a moment, but it felt like years as I tried to find the right words to say. "I- I do not know."

"Loki," Mother softly said, her hand coming to rest on top of mine. I knew she meant well, but I did not wished to be touched. Ever since that night with Fandral, I cant process other people's affection like I used to. She is my mother! She would never hurt me. But I can't get that whisper of doubt out of the back of my mind. I pulled my hand away, tucking it safely under my arm, away from anyone's touch. "You can speak with us. Tell us what lays so heavily upon your heart." She said, noticing my uneasiness.

I really didn't want to talk about it. I really, really didn't want to, but she sounded so miserable. So heartbroken. She was probably embarrassed because of the sexual acts that I had been apart of, knowing no one would wish to marry me now. Now that I'm dirty. I'm used.

I turned my eyes to Mother, Father sitting beside her. She held a look of comfort, along with a sad, small smile, but Father held a passive, straight face. He only watched me with cold, blue eyes, observing every move I made. I knew he loved me, but why was he so emotionless? Now of all times?

I dropped my eyes to the floor once more, watching my feet swing back and forth. "I wish for everything to go back to the way it was." I counted six beats, before I dared to look up. No one spoke, and judging by their silence, I'm guessing none of them had anything to say.

I picked my head up, realizing they were waiting for me to elaborate on my thoughts. "I miss how Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun would always be together, completely inseparable right by your side." I said to Thor. His eyes momentarily flicked away from mine, probably in remembrance. I looked to my parents, "And I miss the day when you would look upon me and not see a victim, but your son."

"You _are_ our son, Loki." Mother immediately justified. "We have not seen you as any different."

"Loki." Father addressed, speaking for the first time since I came in the room. "Fandral will be punished, and for what reason you have of not agreeing, I do not know. But he has hurt you. He hurt my son. No one can escape penalty, no matter who they are, if they hurt my family."

I nodded to his words, knowing he would not change his mind. A feeling of dread swelled in my chest. Yes, I want Fandral to pay. I want him to die! But at the same time I don't. I want Fandral to learn he can never do that to me again, but I don't want Thor to loose a friend. And it's not just Thor. Lady Sif, Volstagg, and Hogun would all loose someone they considered a companion.

But it's not like they are my friends. They are my brother's. So why would I care? Because I care about Thor. I want him to be happy. And if that means Fandral will be released without a scratch, then so be it. I just can't have Thor break. Not like me.

"There will be a trial later this evening." Father announced, standing from his chair, obviously ready to end our discussion.

I also stood from my chair, desperately trying to reason with his judgment. "Father, I really do not thin-"

"Hush!" He ordered and immediately I stopped. I knew better than to disobey my father's direct orders. "It is final. I expect you to attend, Loki." He walked out of the room, Mother giving me a quick, but sure hug, before following after him.

"Yes, Father." I muttered, fighting back the urge to cry.

OOOOO

I was biting my nails, nervousness plummeting into my stomach. There were not many people, maybe a few hundred at the most. Smart. Father kept this a secret. He can't have everyone in all of Asgard knowing his youngest son is a disappointment.

People were talking. Buzzing with their poisoned conversations, which I knew where about me. They had to be. What else would they be talking about at a trial that I am the victim of? I wanted to cry out. Tell them to just shut the hell up. They had no idea what I was going through. What I was feeling.

I bit my lip until I felt blood flush onto my tongue. I hoped, prayed that if I concentrated on the copper taste of the crimson liquid, I wouldn't have to be here. That this was all a dream. I closed my eyes, wishing the people away, but when I reopened them, they were still here. I sighed heavily, dreading the moment the trial started.

The people in the court came to a silence when Fandral was brought into the room. He was wearing chains around his wrists, ankles, and neck, which I am sure, was not comfortable. His posture was slouched and tired, looking as if the entire weight of the world was on his shoulders. He walked slowly, taking small steps, and never looking up.

It wasn't until the trial started, and the AllFather addressed Fandral directly, did bring his head up. His usual tan complexion was paler and sickly looking, which made the ugly, purple bags under his eyes stand out even more. Fandral's face was void of all emotion except one; regret.

I wasn't really listening, not wishing to remember this moment ever again. But I did notice the looks of disbelief of all the people in the court. It was as if they could not comprehend the fact that a royal member could be so easily taken advantage of. I'm sure that is not a good image to portray, considering there might be someone who wished to attack the throne, and seeing how easy it was to hurt me; I could be used as hostage. But right now, I didn't want to think about that. I had enough to worry about. Like the fact Father was currently deciding how Fandral would be punished.

"As I am sure you are well aware of," Father spoke with authority, making Fandral look even more nervous. "The proper punishment for rape is death."

It took everything in me not to shout out and interrupt the entire trial. Fandral shouldn't die. He was drunk! I'm not defending him, but I can't let him die. I clenched my hands into fists, not paying attention when my nails began biting into my palms. Fandral's eyes went wide as Father stared him down, deciding what to do. I couldn't help but franticly watch the two of them, my eyes switching back and forth.

"But," Father said hesitantly. It was faint, but I could see it; he was unsure. He didn't know what to do. I silently prayed to the Norns, pleading that Father would make the right choice. "My son has brought to my attention that you are remorseful."

"Yes! I am!" Fandral quickly agreed, nodding his head vigorously. "I was intoxicated with ale, I did not mean to-"

"Silence!" The AllFather shouted, thumping Gungnir once on the stone floor, the bang echoing throughout the courtroom. Fandral immediately fell silent, his head silently dropping in shame. "I care not for your excuses. If it were not for Loki, you would be dead."

Father turned his one good eye to look at me. I could not help but feel his disappointed. It showed in his face, how tired and saddened he was. If his misery came from my decision in letting Fandral live or in my failure of defending myself, I know not, but it was there.

He turned back to the court, looking to Fandral before he boldly stated. "Fandral, you have been a warrior to Asgard, a servant to your king, and a friend to my sons. But, as of two days ago, you have committed treason against my youngest, Loki and have betrayed the trust of all close to you." I quickly glanced over to Sif, Volstagg, and Hogun, trying to see what they thought of their friend. Hogun held no emotion, like usual, while Volstagg looked heartbroken, and Lady Sif seemed torn between being angry and sad.

Fandral's head dropped, as Father continued, "You have dishonored your name, your father's name, and my son." Father's voice changed to a softer tone, his eyes glazing over with something I could not place. "You do not understand the pain you have caused my son from the actions you took."

I looked back to Fandral, who was hiding his face from view. This was it. This was his sentence. This was the moment that would either fix or destroy everything. "Fandral, you are charged with crimes of sexual harassment and assault against a member of the royal blood, and your punishment will be castration." 


	11. Chapter 11

I vividly remember his retched screaming. Fandral had made no fight as he was led to the execution block in the middle of the city, but he kept his head down, tears falling from his cheeks. I knew he regretted what he did, but he did the most honorable thing he could do; accept his punishment. An unfamiliar feeling swelled in my stomach, as I knew it was not his head being chopped at the block, but something else entirely.

His blood curdling screams silenced all of Asgard as his genitals were severed from his body in a public castration. More people had attended to the ceremony than I had thought; only adding to Fandral's embarrassment and shame. I had not wanted to attend, but I had to make sure he suffered no more than he had to. I hate him. I hate every part of his being. His perverted thoughts. His too friendly hands. His sick smile. But the pain he was going through must have been blinding. I would wish that upon not even my greatest enemies.

It was completely silent, save for Fandral's groans of agony, as he was drug away from the crowd, blood pouring from him, filling the air with a horrifying scent. I nearly vomited when I saw Fandral's detached penis lying on the wooden cutting block. I fled from the area not caring how big of a scene I made. I had to get out of there.

I pushed past all the people, ignoring Thor as he shouted for me to stop, and ran straight to the palace. I ran through the many large hallways, not having a destination in mind nor really caring were I ended up. But I ran and ran until my feet gave out, sending my tumbling to the floor. I don't know how long I laid there, crying into the floor, but eventually I felt two large arms wrap around me, pulling me from the ground into a strong embrace.

"Shh." I heard Father whisper into my ear, his entire body rocking mine back in forth in his arms, exactly like he did when I had nightmares as a small child. "It is alright, my son." His soothing voice made me even more tearful. I cried into his chest as we both sat on the floor, me in his lap. I was not even thinking about Fandral anymore, but what happened to me instead. I wept because I felt lonely, abused, unwanted. I sobbed because I knew what had happened to me could never be undone.

And all the while, Father let me. He allowed me to cry into his chest, my tears staining his expensive robes. He hummed to me, rubbing small circles into my back, ensuring everything would be all right. And it wasn't until sometime later, did my sobs turn to whimpers, and my wails turn to sniffles. I had tired myself out and was now quietly lying in my father's embrace as he picked me up in his arms, beginning to walk to my bedchambers.

He entered my room, gently lying me down on my bed, making sure to place every movement with care. He pulled the cover up to my neck, tucking them around me, before sitting down on my bed.

The moment my head had hit the pillow, I was ready to fall into a blissful unconsciousness, but before I had, I felt a large, warm hand come to cup my face. I absentmindedly leaned into the touch, a small smile pulling at my lips as I closed my eyes. "Everything will be ok. And do not ever forget, Loki," I heard Father whisper to me right before I drifted asleep, "I love you."

And it was in that moment I knew he meant it.

_Fin._

**I couldn't envision it ending any other way than this and hopefully you guys liked it. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
